Talk:Demon Species
Canon demon species type Is there a stated species which represents those demons which comprise the Quest-class (Karasu, Hokushin) or is it a moot point for lack of reference? Also I have heard it frequently speculated that Zeru is what is known as a Phoenix Demon, but have yet to find any evidence in the manga to support this claim. Please, share any information you might have. Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 06:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Should we consider AbsoluteAnime as a source? I mean I personally have no problem with it, but the site is by no means official and I have seen errors on that site before. ^^my mistake, I meant that in their capacity as a resource, Absoluteanime "officially" glorifies his dual nature, although it is NOT irrefutable canon. much appreciated.^^ A very valid point, and as we have no true canon information on the workings of Hiei's body chemistry, given his mixed parentage, it is entirely possible his "Fire trait" is completely dominant, with his ice nature remaining repressed. Still it seems that majority of fans will say that his "dual-nature" contributed at least somewhat to his resistance to Seiryu's ice attacks. Because you brought this up, I will remove the link as I tend to agree with you about the errors on absoluteanime. While I started this page, I think there should be certain limits to what we put on it. For example nothing like Humanoid Demons for Koko and Rinku (there would be way too much). Also it shouldn't totally be based on abilities i.e. labeling Chu as Alcohol/Energy Demon or Shishiwakamaru as Ghost-Summoning Demon would be just stupid. That being said, I heard some believe that Roto is a Kamaitachi/Weasel Demon due to his scythe, though there isn't that much to support it. What do you think? ^I tend to agree with you about not including demon types based on abilities; It just wouldn't be as clean of a page if we started grasping at straws trying to identify a distinct species for each demon. I was having similar thoughts with regards to Kuro Momotaro, since some argue his body's ability to acclimate itself to pain is due to his species with the steaming spheres merely serve as a catalyst. As for Roto, I believe your description is accurate and evidenced by his bone scythe; that said, if you believe your sources are credible, put him in under Speculated." Although, as you said, we should try to avoid these sort of exceptions unless they are at least hinted at in the manga/anime. Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 11:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Also I'm curious if you have any evidence about Ruka's demon-type? I think "Barrier Demon" would be kinda pushing it for Ruka, i think its more sorcery (those strings around her have runes on them) rather than an inherent ability so I have no idea. K. Momotaro, I'm pretty sure the spheres have nothing to do with him, since Suzuki said that most of his team were considered weaker demons before he gave them the special items. I believe the ability is from the spheres themselves not K.M., since Suzuki says he himself developed the items and their abilities. Yes, I agree almost 100%. I just keep getting hung up on when Kuro says in the anime "my body does this neat trick where it memorizes the pain of my opponents attacks..{before later saying}..then it's time for a good old steaming sphere." He also comments on how "Hiei's memory isn't like his." ''What could he have meant by that?? as he doesn't seem to be referring to the spheres. I'm fairly certain the manga gives us no further ''information on him: so we'll leave him out regardless, unless someone protests. What do you think of Gama's demon species. It's fairly obvious that his is a unique species (not subspecies), and though it would be in part because of his abilities, I believe he would fall under the guise of a Binding Demon (Shinobi). Do you have an opinion on this? Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 13:18, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I would consider him a "Blood Demon", due to the fact that his blood is his main weapon. Oh and going back to Zeru, I remember a yu yu hakusho card (never collected them, saw them online) that read Zeru, the Phoenix, but it seems to be more of a title if anything. I think the whole Quest Class thing frankly wasn't explained enough in the story for us to gain an understanding of how they work other than the fact they can materialize objects. I know that his name means "crow", but i don't think that automatically makes him a crow demon. I don't think Mukuro is a corpse demon, nor is Hiei a flying shadow demon. ^case in point, there is indeed no such evidence to suggest he's a crow demon other than some anonymous kids on the source I was using. we'll stick to true canon from now on, and that may mean cutting down on some of the species that are a bit of a stretch (i.e. Rando: Spider Demon) I mean, there was a female arachnid demon in the Yukina Rescue arc, and I don't see how that species would relate to Rando. Where's the evidence, I don't remember any such mention in the manga. Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 04:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I put Rando because he has the markings on his face and can manipulate threads. i think that one spider you're talking about is more of a jorogumo We shouldn't take the meanings of their names so seriously. Mukuro is obviously not a corpse, and that's likely a play on how she's somewhat dead on the inside, not physically. And when Hiei moves, seeing as he commonly wears all black, he obviously looks like a flying shadow, hence the name. With KuroMomotao his body very likely has the natural ability to memorize pain. However, hat alone is useless, big deal. Suzuka gave him the Steaming Spheres, which allows him to overcome the pain, and make the same attack useless. That's how his strategy worls. Wolborg Ummm...so what exactly are you responding to? Since I was using the examples of Mukuro and Hiei as proof that names don't automatically tell you the race to remove Karasu being a crow from the list (P.S. while he does look like a flying shadow and that may have been an inspiration, I'm pretty sure he was named after Mt. Hiei as is Kurama). Also we're not really talking about whether Kuro Momotaro is strong or strategic, but whether his ability is based on his species or his items (with the concensus being the latter). Hiei's adoptive father? what? What evidence is there to support that Enki was the bandit who "adopted" Hiei as a child. I haven't come across any such information, and I'm curious as to why that was listed on this page, and have to question if it was even worth listing as the speculated species type is a generalized "oni." I hope I'm proven wrong, but I don't think there is a shed of definitive information about that bandit in the manga. Plus, knowing Hiei, he probably doesn't think of that demon as a father at all; in the dub he simply states that bandit was the closest he had to a father. -Jacen Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 21:29, April 28, 2011 (UTC) You misunderstood. When I wrote Enki I labeled him as an oni, I thought about who else I could think of who else was an oni in the series, other than Goki and Jorge whose specific species of oni was already revealed. For some reason, the man who adopted Hiei was the first person to come to my mind. Its not like Yomi Mukuro and Raizen are the same person because all their names are next to the word Mazoku. Besides, whether Hiei considers him a father or not, i think it is much more convenient to just put adoptive father (he did adopt him, at least until he became afraid of him) than to write out Bandit Leader Who Was The Closest Thing That Hiei has to a Father. I honestly don't see a problem with minor characters on this page, as long as they have some role in the series. Yeah, Ctype cleared that up for me though reiteration is always welcome and appreciated. I concede the adoptive father point, it's appropriate enough, even if the evidence's not concrete as far as Hiei's feelings go. Minor characters are all appropriate of course. I was just misled because there was a comma where it should have been a semicolon -since the "adoptive father" is nameless. I knew Ctype had answered it, but seriously that comment was just begging me for a response.